dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Zevran Arainai/Approval
Bug in dialogue that may harm approval This is the first time I'm posting here so I hope it's in the right place. I found a bug with Zevran in the dialogue tree about why he left the Crows and I wanted to know if anyone else has encountered it. I'm playing as a female elf mage on PC and the bug happens at the point where I say "So what is it you fancy, exactly?" followed by "Not at all." So far, I think subsequent dialogue with him is fine but I noticed one day that on his approval bar, where it says "Approval: (rating) (what he thinks of you)", the blurb about what he thinks of you is gone. It's the blurb that usually says neutral, warm, interested, friendly, etc. I've taken a lot of time looking at the problem and I can confirm that the dialogue choice above is what removes the blurb and I was wondering if anyone could confirm this and if it's worth mentioning. (talk) 20:53, August 19, 2011 (UTC) *One thing which appears common to all Approval meters (other than Dog's, presumably) is that below a certain level and/or without establishing a friendship or romance, there may be no descriptive (blurb) for the numerical representation. I am not particularly knowledgeable about this, and it seems like some kind of glitch, because sometimes (Neutral) does show up, and it has no special significance (other than clarifying that neither romance nor friendship is active). I think one should assume that the lack of (blurb) is effectively identical to (Neutral).--Yeti magi (talk) 05:58, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Confusion 2.5 (Antivan poetry) currently says something about having Zevran 'queued for conversation'? I have no idea what this is supposed to mean. Anyone?--Yeti magi (talk) 05:59, January 17, 2012 (UTC) *Here's the exact wording: "Starts when the Warden queues a conversation with him." ...? --Yeti magi (talk) 06:02, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Approval when he asks about the future Something isn't quite right with the approval points in the "I've a question, if I may." conversation -- according to what is listed on the page, choosing "Why would I do anything with you?" followed by "I could always use a friend." should give me -4 approval, but instead I get +4. I've reloaded and had the same result. * "I could always use a friend." gives . It was not stated. --Mainak86 (talk) 03:32, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Approval when asking about "Why did you want to leave the Crows, exactly?" I just had a conversation with Zevran about "Why did you want to leave the Crows, exactly?" And here is what I took and got +7 Approval. But what would you rather do? (+1) That sounds awful. (+2) So what is it you fancy, exactly? But I'm a man. No, just don't do it again. (-3) I'm happy to have you along. (+2) And after that I got an approval of +7. So I would guess one of those choices could be -2 or +2 somewhere or 2 +1's. I can't tell really which one that would be, but it might be a good hint in the Zevran Approval page incase anyone don't want any romance with him started. Just a heads up. And this was on the PS3 Console. --Zerio87 (talk) 23:05, December 23, 2012 (UTC) About The Dalish Gloves Given To Zevran I gave the Dalish gloves to Zevran and I got an approval of +8 on PS3 Console. The choices I took was. They're Dalish gloves. Like your mother's. (+1) You're welcome. So I would assume it gives an +8 from first option when it is granted to you when it says. "They're Dalish gloves. Like your mother's." --Zerio87 (talk) 23:39, December 23, 2012 (UTC) :The large approval increase occurs at the line, "The leather was less thick, and it had more embroidery..." Approval decreases can happen by then selecting, "It was not cheap", or having previously selected, "If you don't want it, give it back". EDIT: This is for the PC, version 1.05. -Sophia (talk) 23:45, December 23, 2012 (UTC) My First conversation with Zevran was giving him the gloves. I chose, "I thought you might like them", and "You're welcome". The gloves as a first gift are +10; but I got a +12 , female elf if that matters. I'm too far from the last save to be bothered to hash out this conversation discrepancy. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 21:24, June 11, 2013 (UTC) I got an 11-point approval increase with Zevran (2+9 from diminishing returns) when I gave him the gloves. I picked "I thought you might like them?" followed by "It was nothing." It was the second gift I gave him this game (unless I perhaps gave him a third random generic gift). --HolyGuardian80 (talk) 03:18, November 1, 2019 (UTC) Can't Trigger Conversation The "Tsk. You look tired" conversation isn't occurring, even when I have max approval and am in a romance with him. If it's at all related, the darkspawn attack at camp won't trigger either. StillAlive (talk) 15:21, June 1, 2013 (UTC)